


Encanto

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No está celoso. No lo está y no importan todas las estupideces que dijo Hamada, él no está celoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encanto

No está celoso. No, no lo está. No lo está y no importan todas las estupideces que dijo Hamada, él no está celoso. Que le moleste que Mihashi lo llame “Hama-chan esto”, “Hama-chan aquello” todo el tiempo es completamente normal y razonable. Vamos, ¿cuánto tienen? ¿seis años? Hamada es un verdadero idiota. Se merecía ese golpe.

-B-buenos d-días I-izumi-kun- El susodicho aprieta fuertemente los dientes y a su pesar compone una sonrisa forzada. Mihashi lo mira sonrojado (para variar) y muy nervioso. Tsk, a veces el pitcher le saca de quicio

-Buenos días Mihashi- Lo saluda esquivo. El as está por preguntarle algo, cuando un grito se escucha a lo lejos

-¡Hey! ¡Izumi! ¡Esperame, por favor!- Genial, lo único que le faltaba, su día solo mejora. Hamada llega corriendo y jadeando, deteniéndose a unos pasos de Kousuke- ¿He?- El rubio mira a Izumi y a Mihashi alternativamente, para luego sonreír con un leve toque de malicia- ¡Hola Mihashi!- Lo saluda con mucho entusiasmo. El de ojos azules aprieta con fuerza los dientes.

-¡Ho-hola Ha-hama-chan!- Responde con símil energía el pitcher. Ambos rubios comienzan a charlar animados, mientras Izumi siente bullir sus entrañas

-Buenos días- Y entonces llega su salvación, materializada como el catcher del equipo

-¡Bu-buen-nos di-días Abe-k-kun!- Saluda Mihashi e Izumi puede jurar que el rostro ha aumentado unos tonos de rojo

Hamada y él saludad, pero está seguro de que Abe no los escucha en absoluto.

-¿Quieres practicar Mihashi?- Pregunta Abe. El pitcher balbucea algo ininteligible a la vez que asiente enérgicamente, entonces la battery se retira hacia un lugar apartado. Hamada se acerca a él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ne, Izumi, no tienes que ponerte celoso. Aunque debo admitir que es un gesto muy adorable de tu parte- Le dice el rubio, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. El menor se suelta, molesto.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy celoso?! ¡No tengo por qué estarlo, maldita sea!- Se queja el menor

-¡Vamos! Si no estás celoso, ¿por qué me golpeaste cuando te dije que fui al cine con Mihashi? Admítelo Izumi, estás celoso- Le dice burlón el mayor, mientras el otro enrojece de furia

-¡Con un demonio, idiota! ¡¿Eres estúpido que no entiendes?! Escúchame bien: No. Estoy. Celoso. ¿Entiendes?-Antes de contestarle, Hamada lo empuja hacia dentro del vestuario y, tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie, lo acorrala contra la puerta y lo besa

Es uno de esos besos que a Izumi le encantan. De esos que le hacen perder la noción del mundo a su alrededor, sumiéndolo en un estado de completo éxtasis, dejándolo dócil entre los brazos del rubio.

Cuando se separan, Hamada pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Kousuke, logrando que este jadee levemente. Vuelven a besarse. Varias veces.

Yoshiro comienza a besar su cuello, al tiempo que el ojiazul, con un pequeño impulso, enlaza sus piernas a la cintura de su compañero. Sienten como la temperatura aumenta en sus cuerpos, como sus tactos queman. De pronto los besos ya no son suficientes y la ropa estorba. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Hamada, porque rápidamente le quita la remera a Izumi, el cual parece recuperar momentáneamente la lucidez.

-No… aguarda. Estamos en el vestuario, en cualquier segundo llegará el resto- El rubio no lo escucha y sigue besando su cuello y parte de su pecho. A su pesar, Kousuke suspira, extasiado, mas pronto vuelve a insistir- En serio… por favor Youshiro-

El susodicho se sorprende al escuchar su nombre de labios del menor y lo mira a la cara. Izumi se da cuenta de su desliz y se sonroja, a la vez que desvía la mirada, avergonzado. A Hamada le parece increíble lo encantador que es Kousuke sin proponérselo.

A regañadientes, y solo porque si llegan a descubrirlos Kousuke no solo se enfadara terriblemente con él, sino que no volverá a hablarle, Hamada suelta lentamente a Izumi, hasta dejarlo en el piso. Suspira. Luego de sopesarlo unos segundos, el de ojos azules le sonríe tímidamente. El rubio lo mira maravillado.

-Sabes, a riesgo que me golpees, debo decirte que realmente eres un encanto- Dice el animador, el otro frunce el ceño- No, en serio. Tus celos son encantadores; tus besos son, además de calientes, encantadores; tus golpes son encantadores; tu forma de ser es encantadora. Eres un encanto- Hamada se prepara para el inminente golpe, mas este nunca llega. En cambio, la risa limpia de Izumi inunda el lugar

-Yo también creo que eres un encanto, sempai- Y a pesar de todo, el honorífico no suena burlón. Kousuke se acerca su compañero y se para de puntitas, para besarlo levemente

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Hola!-

-¡Buen día!- Afuera se escucha como va llegando el resto del equipo. Disimuladamente, ambos salen del vestuario

-¡Buenos días Izumi, Hamada!- Los saluda Tajima, seguido de cerca por Hanai y Sakaeguchi

-Buenos días- Saludan ambos

El rubio y el de ojos azules discuten un rato sobre nada en particular ante la mirada divertida de todos sus compañeros, pero solo para no perder la costumbre. Luego de un rato, Hamada se despide, con la escusa de hacer una bandera para el siguiente partido del equipo.

Izumi ve como se aleja su… compañero. Si, compañero. Uno que más bien sería un amigo. Un amigo con derecho a roce. A mucho, demasiado, roce. Claro, eso. Además de exclusividad mutua.

Bien, quizás esa descripción coincida con la de una pareja de novios… ¡pero ellos no son novios! Kousuke se sonroja. No, el y Youshiro no son novios. No importa que se besen, que follen, que vallan al cine juntos. No, ellos no son novios, para nada. Por más que él se quede a dormir en la casa de Hamada y este en la suya, no son novios. No, no lo son y punto. Ellos son… ¿amigos con exclusividad? No, eso no era. ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? No, eso tampoco. ¿Compañeros? ¡Si, eso! Compañeros, claro.

Kousuke suspira resignado. Bien, quizás Youshiro tenga razón y él en realidad si es un encanto.


End file.
